LISTEN!
by hxxna23
Summary: Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya. Ia mengatakan semuanya dan ia menangis karena aku. Aku salah. Aku tak ingin orang lain menyakitinya tapi aku malah melakukannya. Aku menyakitinya. [Chanbaek]


**LISTEN!**

 **By hxxna23**

.

.

.

Hari minggu dan itu berarti adalah hari untuk si pemalas Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan belum terbangun dari mimpi indahnya semalam. Ia hanya menggeliat, menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari kemudian kembali tidur.

"Byun Baekhyun! Jika kau tak bangun sekarang, jangan pernah berharap untuk makan siang!"

Kyungsoo, sahabat sekaligus roommatenya sudah berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi si pemalas Byun sama sekali tidak bergeming dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Kyungsoo yang geram mendatangi kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah keras. Membanting pintunya kasar, menarik selimut Baekhyun dan berteriak tepat ditelinganya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"AAAKH!"

Baekhyun terguling dari ranjang dan jatuh kelantai dengan pantat mendarat lebih dulu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan jika kau tak ingin mencuci piringmu sendiri. Aku ada janji jam 10 nanti."

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Baekhyun menatap kesal, dengan gerakan malas, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan dapur. Mencuci peralat masak yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jongin sampai malam." Kyungsoo berucap ketika Baekhyun baru saja menyuap makanannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menyimpan makanan dikulkas, kau bisa memanaskannya siang nanti." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Selesai Baekhyun makan, Kyungsoo segera merapikan piring dan gelas yang digunakan Baekhyun. Mencucinya dengan cepat. Ia kembali bersiap. Mengambil tas dan juga mantelnya.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu, Baek. Aku tak akan mencuci pakaianmu jika kau tidak menaruhnya di keranjang kotor." Kyungsoo memperingati Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum keluar rumah. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, melambaikannya tangan lalu menutup pintu.

Ia membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Menyalakan TV, tapi tangannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Ting!

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk. Ada nama Luhan tertera di layar ponselnya. Baekhyung segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : Luhan**

 **Tes!**

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia memenggerutu karena Luhan mengirimkan pesan tak penting. Tak lama, layar ponselnya berubah. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Luhan.

"Ada apa?" ia langsung bertanya tanpa menyapa. Ia tahu, Luhan pasti membutuhkan sesuatu.

 _"Hehe.."_ Luhan tertawa disebrang sana. _"Aku berkenalan dengan seseorang dari Universitas K."_ Luhan melanjutkan.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kau ingin aku yang menggantikanmu lagi? Tidak, Lu. Sekalipun kau berlutut padaku, aku tak akan melakukannya. Kau ingat terakhir kali kau memintaku menggantikanmu? Lelaki itu hampir saja mencabuliku, sialan!"

 _"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau menemaniku bertemu dengannya. Aku memintanya untuk datang bersama temannya juga agar kami tidak canggung saat berdua. Kau mau yaaaa…?"_ Baekhyun berdecak saat mendengar Luhan memohon dengan aksen lucu seperti bayi.

"Tidak, Lu. Kau ajak saja Kyungsoo."

 _"Jongin akan membunuhku. Lagipula, Kyungsoo akan menolak."_

"Bagaimana dengan Minseok? Yixing? Kau _kan_ dekat dengan mereka."

 _"Tidak bisa. Minseok pergi dengan Jongdae minggu depan. Jongdae berencana menyatakan perasaannya. Yixing pergi kerumah sakit bersama Joonmyeon."_

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Luhan semakin memohon. Ia bahkan merengek hingga telinga Baekhyun terasa sakit.

 _"Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Jika kau setuju, kirimi aku pesan. Oke?"_ Luhan memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali mendapat notifkasi pesan dari Luhan dengan foto yang terlampir didalamnya.

 **From: Luhan**

 **Pojok kanan. Pria dengan rambut hitam adalah orang yang berkenalan denganku. Pria dengan rambut coklat adalah temannya.**

Baekhyun menekan foto tersebut, melakukan zoom in pada fotonya sesuai dengan petunjuk Luhan. Nampak dua orang pria yang ia yakini bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Satu pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam dan rahang tegas. Satu pria lagi dengan rambut coklat dan telinga lebar.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat wajah yang tak asing di foto tersebut. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa dengan kasar lalu menggeram kesal.

"Park Chanyeol…"

.

.

.

2 Days before the meeting…

Luhan meletakan milkshake strawberry pesanan Baekhyun keatas meja. Wajahnya tersenyum berseri. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit kesal. Lihat saja kelakuannya sekarang, ia bahkan meminum ice cappuccino dengan kaki digoyang-goyangkan seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Berhentilah, Lu. Kau membuatku kesal."

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar-benar akan menemaniku bukan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu hari minggu. Kita akan berangkat jam 9 pagi. Sehun sudah membeli tiket nonton untuk kita berempat dan memesan tempat untuk makan siang bersama." Luhan memberitahu semua kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meminum habis milkshakenya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal teman Sehun?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

Luhan berdecak kagum. "Dunia sempit sekali. Lalu, kenapa hubungan kalian berakhir?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Moodku berubah buruk, Lu. Berhentilah bertanya."

"Baiklah. Ia pasti melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal. Benarkan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela kafe. Ingatannya kembali pada waktu dirinya dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kesal. Ia sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan tersedak minumanya. Beberapa pengunjung juga menatap dirinya heran.

"Ayo pergi, Lu."Luhan sedikit protes karena minumannya belum habis. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya. Ia tahu, temannya sedang kesal.

.

Baekhyun berhenti dihalte bus depan kampus. Sekarang pukul 10 malam dan ia baru saja selesai rapat. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai panitia kampus untuk festival. Mulai hari ini, ia akan pulang larut untuk persiapan festival.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya. Semakin mendekap tas punggunya rapat agar tidak terlalu dingin. Ia benci angin malam.

Bus terakhir datang. Baekhyun menempelkan kartu busnya lalu duduk di kursi belakang. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil earphone dan menempelkan ketelinganya. Matanya terpejam.

"Selamat malam." Suara berat menyapa supir bus. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia berdecih saat mendapati pria yang paling tidak ingin ia temui berada dihadapannya. Terdiam ketika bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Bus terakhir cukup penuh, walaupun tidak ada penumpang yang berdiri, tapi masih ada satu kursi yang tersisa untuk diduduki dan itu tepat disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakkan kaki kirinya pada kursi disampingnya agar Chanyeol tak duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol mendesah, dengan perlahan menggeser kaki Baekhyun turun.

"Cih!" Baekhyun berdecih. Ia mengalihkan padangannya pada luar jendela bus. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayu.

Apa Baekhyun masih membencinya?

Baekhyun menyetel lagunya dengan volume keras lalu memejamkan matanya kembali. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini tertidur dengan kepala terantuk ke jendela. Ia merentangkan tangannya kebelakang kepala Baekhyun. Merangkul laki-laki manis itu, menyandaarkan kebahunya dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun.

Satu persatu penumpang turun dari bus. Kini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didalam bus. Chanyeol akan turun satu halte lagi sedangkan Baekhyun akan turun pada satu halte sebelum pemberhentian terakhir.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya. Bibir kecilnya yang merah dan mata sipitnya yang kini berhias eyeliner. Baekhyun tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Ia ingin mengantar laki-laki mungil ini sampai kerumahnya. Tapi mengingat kejadian lalu, membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan menarik lepas rangkulannya dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada jendela lagi, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar turun.

"Paman, bisa kau bangunkan dia sebelum pemberhentian terakhir?" Chanyeol berpesan pada supir bus. Supir bus itu mengangguk dan Chanyeol segera turun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun terantuk pada jendela bus.

"Padahal aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi bisa melihatmu lagi saja sudah cukup untukku, Baek."

.

Baekhyun merasakan goyangan kecil pada tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya lalu mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit berliur.

"Hei, nak! Bangun"

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendapati supir bus membangunkannya. Ia menatap sekitar dengan panik.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya panik.

"Halte kantor pos. Kau turun disini bukan?" Supir bus menjawab. Ia kembali duduk didepan kemudi setelah Bakehyun terbangun.

"Ah ya, terima kasih paman. Tapi bagaimana paman tahu aku turun disini?"

"Temanmu yang memberitahu tadi sebelum turun. Cepatlah. Aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan." Baekhyun beranjak turun. Matanya memperhatikan bus yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana ia tahu?"

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya saat sampai dirumah. Menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang telah berbincang dengan seseorang ditelepon.

"Ah, ia baru saja sampai di rumah. Ya… ya… sampai jumpa." Ia menutup sambungannya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengambil botol air dari dalam lemari es lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Y-ya.. Kau darimana?"

"Rapat dengan panitia festival. Aku berusaha untuk jadi produktif tapi mereka benar-benar gila. Menggelar rapat hingga pukul 10. Untung saja masih ada bus terakhir yang beroperasi." Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia membuang botolnya ketempat sampah lalu duduk di kursi makan. "Aku lapar."

Kyungsoo membuka lemari es, mengambil makanan yang sudah buat untuk Baekhyun lalu memanaskannya. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar. Tidak begitu lama, Kyungsoo segera meletakan makanan keatas meja.

Setelah makan, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Ia membanting pintu dengan keras lalu berteriak kesal. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya sedikit terlonjak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang telah ia cuci.

"Ia pasti kesal sekali."

.

.

.

D-day

Baekhyun menunggu Luhan di halte bus. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets. Ia juga memakai topi karena cuaca hari ini cukup panas. Mulutnya sudah menguap beberapa kali karena mengantuk. Ia menggumam kesal saat mendapati bahwa ia telah menunggu selama 10 menit. Luhan terlambat.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan memanggil dari arah kanan. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang saat melihat Luhan berlari kearahnya.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, Lu. Aku benci menunggu." Baekhyun berucap sedikit kesal. Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf Baek. Aku salah naik bus." Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Luhan mengedipkan matanya, membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Tak lama bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Mereka duduk dikursi belakang. Luhan tidak berhenti bercerita tentang percakapannya dengan pria bernama Sehun di telepon maupun pesan teks. Baekhyun hanya berdehem merespon. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cerita Luhan.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan setelah berjalan 10 menit dari halte bus. Luhan bersenanduk sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun berkeliling bioskop.

Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan tengah berdiri diantara dua pria tinggi yang ia yakini salah satunya adalah Sehun. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Baek, kenalkan. Ini Sehun dan ini temannya, Chanyeol." Luhan memperkenalkan kedua pria tersebut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyapa dengan senyuman. "Hai Sehun." Ia beralih memandang Chanyeol kini dan menyapa dengan datar. "Hai."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum membalas. Ia melihat Baekhyun memunggungi dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

Apa Baekhyun begitu membenci dirinya?

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan dengan jarak satu meter menjauh.

Usai menonton film, mereka memilih bermain ke game center. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi. Ia bahkan menyeret langkah kakinya karena malas. Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berubah lesu. Ia membiarkan Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan duluan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau bosan? Apa kita harus melakukan hal lain? Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak ada disekitar mereka, menoleh kebelakang. Keduanya memandang Sehun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum pada Sehun. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa kecil bersama Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ada pancaran sedih yang terlihat dari manik matanya. Ia menyikut kecil lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia memandang Luhan tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Baekhyun bilang kau adalah mantan kekasihnya. Aku bertanya kenapa hubungan kalian berakhir dan ia marah padaku. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal bukan?"

Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak lama ia tersenyum pahit. "Ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku, karena itu hubungan kami berakhir."

"Apa yang kau perbuat?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Ciuman."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hanya karena kalian berciuman, Baekhyun marah padamu?" Ia bertanya sengit.

"Tidak. Bukan aku dan Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ada seorang gadis yang terobsesi padaku sewaktu kami sekolah dulu. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memiliki kekasih tapi ia tak mau dengar. Ia mengancam akan menyakiti Baekhyun jika aku tak mau menjadi kekasihnya."

"Lalu kau berselingkuh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku menolak dengan tegas saat itu. Tetapi ia bersikeras. Gadis itu terus menggangguku hingga aku kesal dan tanpa sadar aku berkata akan mengabulkan satu permintaannya supaya ia berhenti."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya kasar.

"Ia memintaku untuk menciumnya."

Luhan terkejut. "Kau mengabulkannya? Kau benar-benar menciumnya?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu bahwa itu sebuah perangkap untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu memotret ciuman kami dan memajangnya di mading sekolah."

Luhan bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedikit bergetar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap punggung besar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun melihatnya dan ia menamparku. Aku berusaha menjelaskannya tapi ia tak mau dengar."

Luhan menggeleng tak percaya. Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kekasihnya. Luhan pikir, mantan Baekhyun hanya Kris seorang karena Baekhyun sering bercerita tentangnya. Ia menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekat. Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan dan Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang sekarang? Aku lapar."

Luhan mengangguk lalu meraih lengan Sehun. Menarik Sehun untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang restoran dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ini adalah restoran pasta yang sering ia datangi bersama Chanyeol setiap kali mereka pergi kencan.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau tak suka pasta?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia tak sadar jika Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak.. Ah, maksudku. Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun menjawab tergugup. Sehun mendorong pundak Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam. Ia melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah duduk dipojok ruangan dekat jendela.

"Chanyeol bilang, pasta disini yang terenak. Ia sering datang kesini bersama kekasihnya."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Apa kekasih yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dirinya?

Baekhyun menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka telah berakhir sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan ia yakin setelah itu Chanyeol pasti menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Sepertinya ia dan Kris setahun yang lalu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Sehun dan Chanyeol akan melempar candaan dan Luhan akan tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya memakan makanannya dengan malas. Sehun memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Atau ingin pesan yang lain?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak.. Tidak perlu."

"Ya. Baekhyun hanya sedang diet." Luhan berujar. Ia menyikut lengan Baekhyun kecil.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau ingin salad?" Sehun kembali menawarkan dan Baekhyun menolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak sedang diet."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Sehun memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun. Ada noda krim pasta di sudut bibirnya dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya.

"Aku.. Ugh, Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?! Kau membuatku malu!" Luhan sedikit berteriak. Mengundang tawa Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau tersipu? Haha maaf. Wajahmu lucu sekali." Sehun tertawa.

Wajah Luhan merah sampai ketelinga. Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan yang panas. Ia bergumam takjub saat melihat wajah Luhan benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sejenak lalu menyusul Luhan.

Tinggallah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Berhadap-hadapan dengan atmosfer canggung disekitar. Mereka terdiam, memandang makanan masing-masing tanpa selera. Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih memainkan makanannya.

"Tidak baik memainkan makananmu, Baek." Chanyeol memperingati. Membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk pastanya dan membanting garpunya kasar hingga berdeting. Ia menatap Chanyeol sinis lalu merotasikan bola matanya kesal.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun pergi sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau membenciku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Baekhyun berdecih. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan kasar hingga kursinya terjatuh.

"Aku-sangat-membencimu." Baekhyun berucap dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Ia melenggang pergi. Chanyeol mengejarnya, menarik bahu Baekhyun kebelakang dan hampir saja membuat lelaki mungil itu terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku." Chanyeol berubah marah. Ia kesal diacuhkan seharian ini oleh Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah berakhir, Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Baekhyun menolak. Ia melepas paksa cengkraman Chanyeol pada bahunya.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau harus mendengarkanku! Seohyun yang menjebakku. Ia mengancam akan menyakitimu jika aku tak menurutinya." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Airmatanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menumpuk.

"Dan kau melakukannya _kan_? Kau menciumnya Chanyeol! Kau menuruti kemauannya…"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya tak ingin siapapun menyakitimu, Baek." Chanyeol berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku! Kau menciumnya Chanyeol! Kau menciumnya! Kau tak ingin orang lain menyakitiku tapi kau yang lakukan! Apa kau sadar?!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah benar. Ia tak ingin orang lain menyakiti Baekhyun tapi dirinya yang menyakitinya. Chanyeol pikir, laki-laki itu akan mengerti saat ia menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi dirinya salah. Chanyeol menyakitinya dan itu adalah fakta.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memukul dadanya. Membiarkan Baekhyun melampiaskan semua emosinya yang terpendam selama ini. Mungkin dengan begitu Baekhyun akan memaafkannya.

"Aku tahu Seohyun menyukaimu. Aku pikir kau akan melindungiku jika ia menyakitiku. Tapi nyatanya kau malah menyakitiku. Kau menghancurkan hubungan kita. Aku membencimu, Chanyeol! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Baekhyun berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam. menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh darinya.

Sehun yang melihat semuanya merasa bingung mengapa Baekhyun pergi sambil menangis. Ia bertanya pada Luhan dan Luhan menjelaskan semuanya. Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol. Menepuk punggung lebar Chanyeol dengan iba.

"Baekhyun akan mengerti, Chanyeol. Kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk meyakinkannya."

.

Baekhyun pulang dengan mata sembab. Kyungsoo yang saat itu berada dirumah dengan Jongin melihatnya dan langsung bertanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menangis lagi.

Jongin menyodorkan ponsel Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Kyungsoo segera mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanyanya panik. Jongin yang berada disebelahnya ikut menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya, Kyung. Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya dan ia menangis karena aku. Aku salah, Kyung. Aku tak ingin orang lain menyakitinya tapi aku malah melakukannya. Aku menyakitinya."_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Chanyeol, tenanglah. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti."

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membuatnya menangis lagi."_

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Kemarilah dan bicara padanya. Aku akan membantumu mengatakan semuanya." Jongin berujar memberi solusi. Chanyeol disebrang sana terdengar sedikit ragu. Namun mengiyakan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu menutup sambungannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia melihat Jongin dengan ragu. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Kita hanya membantu, sayang. Selebihnya Chanyeol harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau siapkan makanan karena kekasih tampanmu ini sangat lapar. Aku belum makan siang omong-omong."

.

Jam makan malam tiba. Sejak pulang tadi, Baekhyun tidak makan ataupun minum. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir padanya. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah tengkurap diatas ranjang. Baekhyun tertidur.

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Membangunkannya untuk makan malam. Baekhyun menggeliat kecil. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur juga lembab. Berapa lama ia menangis?

"Aku sudah memasak makan malam. Ayo makan. Aku yakin kau lapar."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan terantuk. Ia mendapati Jongin sudah duduk manis dikursi makan.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan diri disebrang Jongin.

"Ya, aku tak tega meninggalkan temanku yang pulang sambil menangis." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin dan pria itu meringis kecil.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah kau pergi kencan buta dengan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi karena Chanyeol sudah cerita semuanya. Tapi ia ingin dengar sendiri dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, Kyung. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri dan enggan berbagi. Mereka bahkan teman sejak kecil tapi Baekhyun selalu menjaga privasinya rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau cerita. Kami tak akan memaksa." Jongin berusaha menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak marah. Memberikan kode untuk tidak bertanya apapun dan melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang.

"Kami akan ke supermarket setelah ini. Tak apa _kan_ jika kau tinggal dirumah? Hanya sebentar."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam dengan cepat, merapikan meja dan bersiap untuk keluar. Baekhyun bahkan tak mengatar mereka sampai kedepan pintu dan memilih untuk menonton TV sehabis makan malam.

Suara bel berbunyi. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru saja pergi. Ia melihat mantel Jongin yang tergantung didekat pintu masuk, mengambilnya lalu membuka pintu.

"Kau meninggalkan mantelmu-" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat dirinya tidak mendapati Jongin didepan pintu, melainkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan cepat dan Chanyeol menghalang dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Baekhyun bertanya sengit. Memandang Chanyeol marah.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Biarkan aku masuk, Baek." Chanyeol memohon. Tangannya menahan pintu agar tidur tertutup.

Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol yang menghalangi pintu hingga tersingkir lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar jari tangan Chanyeol terjepit. Chanyeol meringis. Mengibaskan jari-jarinya yang terjepit. Ia memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku tak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau mendengar semuanya, Baek."

.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal saat Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan menginap di apartemen Jongin malam ini. Ia melempar ponselnya keatas meja dan lanjut menonton TV. Ia melirik jam lalu menatap pintu masuk bergantian.

Sudah pukul 12 malam. Chanyeol tak mungkin menunggu didepan sampai selarut itu. Pria itu pasti sudah pulang. Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu masuk dan mengintip dari intercome. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol masih berada disana.

Tak lama suara hujan turun terdengar dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Haruskan ia membiarkan Chanyeol masuk atau membiarkannya diluar kedinginan. Baekhyun menepuk pipinya.

"Sadarlah, Baek! Ia menyakitimu. Chanyeol pantas menerimanya." Ia meyakinkan dirinya. Namun sialnya, ingatan bahagia tentang kebersamaan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol muncul seketika. Baekhyun mengumpat kesal lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Masuklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu masuk kedalam sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar berubah pikiran. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol melepas mantelnya, menggantungnya disamping pintu masuk dan berjalan masuk menuju sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana sambil menunggu Baekhyun muncul.

Baekhyun kembali dengan segelas susu hangat dan kotak obat ditangannya. Ia meletakan susu hangat didepan Chanyeol, mengeluarkan salep untuk mengobati tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihat langsung menyodorkan jarinya yang tadi terjepit pintu.

"Kau bodoh ya? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Baekhyun masih peduli padanya dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Aku tahu kau tak sejahat itu."

"Bagimana jika aku benar-benar jahat?"

"Nyatanya kau peduli padaku."

Baekhyun berdecak dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Setelah mengoleskan salep pada jari tangannya, Baekhyun merapikan kembali kotak obat tersebut.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu. Aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Maafkan aku. Sungguh! Aku tak berniat menyakitimu saat itu. Aku masih menyayangimu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Meremas kaosnya. Ia ingin percaya tapi kejadian dimasa lalu membuatnya enggan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sudah larut."

Baekhyun berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar tapi Chanyeol merasakannya. Suara dan airmata Baekhyun yang mulai menumpuk. Chanyeol mencoba merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh memukulku. Tapi kumohon jangan benci aku."

Baekhyun terisak. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol dengan keras. Menarik kemejanya erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol menitikkan airmatanya. Ia ikut menangis karena mendengar Baekhyun menangis dengan keras. Ia bodoh, ia egois. Chanyeol sudah menyakiti Baekhyun, membuatnya menangis namun dirinya masih ingin kembali pada Baekhyun, mengharapkan hubungannya kembali seperti dulu sebelum ia merusaknya.

Baekhyun menangis sangat lama. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu tenang. Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol. Menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya, menghapus sisa airmatanya.

"Sudah tenang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku janji tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun lagi.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi." Chanyeol menatap memohon. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan menyakitiku lagi nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum. Mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji. Melihatmu menangis sudah membuatku sakit, Baek." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Menatap manik mata Baekhyun dengan yakin. Baekhyun melihat keseriusan dari mata Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau melakukannya lagi." Baekhyun mengancam. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan kembali memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan lebih erat. Menghujani puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan kecupan hangat.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hangat bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya. Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Menghisap belahan bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Memanggut bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang merasakannya iktu bergerak mengikut gerakan bibir Chanyeol. Membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk. Mengeksplor rongga mulutnya dengan panas.

Baekhyun memeras bahu Chanyeol. Ia kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Maaf… Aku.. terlalu senang." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam lalu tersenyum licik. Ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga terbaring disofa, menindih tubuh si jangkung lalu memanggut bibirnya dengan terburu-buru. Chanyeol sedkit terkejut namun ia menikmati apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Malam itu, mereka berakhir tanpa busana hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya dari celah-celah jendela. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendapati Baekhyun berada dalam dekapannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia menggeliat perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum, menyapa Baekhyun dengan manis.

"Pagi, sayang."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya. Tangannya melingkar di dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Jam 9 pagi. Kau ada kelas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Memejamkan kembali matanya. Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap. "Kyungsoo." Mereka bangkit dari ranjang dengan panik. Mencari-cari pakian mereka. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"Baek, pakaian kita masih diluar. Bagaimana ini?"

"Habislah kita!"

Ya, membiarkan pakaian berserakan diruang tamu dan bercinta disofa. Kyungsoo akan memarahinya seharian.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai!

Sebenarnya ini bukan fiksi pertama aku. Aku udah sempat publish dua fiksi sebelumnya. Tapi karena gak bisa lanjut, jadi aku hapus. hehe ^^

Ini aku buat ngebut sebelum idenya terbang entah kemana dan langsung aku publish. semoga aja _sih_ gak aneh.

maaf kalo ceritanya gak sebagus karya yang lain.

*big bow*

Semoga kalian suka~~

Salam kecup dan cinta,

hxxna23

 **171010**


End file.
